Momento Vivere
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: Sometimes when you live between hope and fear you need to remember to live at all. But how can Jack and the other Guardians remember to live when the spirit of all that can make life a literal hell comes after them? And second, why the HELL is Hell after them anyway? The Aurora called for them to rise once; Now they must rise again. SEQUEL to "Aurora Borealis"*CH.5-Remember to Live
1. An Old Debt

**Hello again! This is the sequel to _"Aurora Borealis: Aurora Borealis" _so if you have not read that one, I suggest you go to my profile and find/read it right now! I hope you all like (this) next story, and in this one, Hell comes in another main character (he's a classic ROTG OC!)but unfortunately, Dark (my OC) doesn't enter the scene until the next Aurora Borealis story,_ "Aurora Borealis: Para Bellum"._ Review if you want to, review if you can etc. etc. **

**ENJOY THE ADVENTURE IN THIS STORY!**

_**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters (as much as that would be awesome!) My characters are only OC's: Dark, Solena Star (this OC list will grow as the story goes on...)**

* * *

(**_Thinking Without Speaking_**...this one's for you. First person to comment on an _Aurora Borealis_ story from now on gets that chapter dedicated to them!)

* * *

_**~AURORA BOREALIS~**_

**Momento Vivere**

**Chapter 1- An Old Debt**

Pitch Black collapsed at the base of his globe (of not-belief), coughing wildly. He had already been weak when he came back to fight the Guardians, but now? Now he thought dying sounded like the best idea in centuries. He hadn't really planned on Jack Frost being the human hero shooting arrows at his feet! There was only one thing he could do now. One of the few spirits…one of the few who knew Pitch…god, he couldn't think. Pitch sat on the steps, just letting their coolness wash over him. "Oh," He said aloud, "Right…so, there is someone who owes me a debt."

Pitch managed a small smile as a little, re-formed nightmare drifted out of a shadow beside him. "Go g-get…go…ouch. My head hurts—just go get "Mr. Hellfire and Brimstone". It is ti—time to pay…pay up." Pitch's voice was demoted to barely a whisper as he ordered his nightmare 'Onyx' away, finally halfway sitting up. He felt his cold heart start to soften at the thought of people in this much pain every day.

"NO, NO, NO! You are Pitch Black; you aren't _allowed_ to have a stupid _heart _anymore, remember?!" Pitch hissed at himself, slouching over with his head in his hands. His teeth gleamed in the pale moonlight as he finally thought of something really happy for him. "If I cannot move their heaven," He began, close to actually laughing, "Then I will raise them a hell."

A moment later, Onyx returned (Pitch tapping his toes the whole time.) On Onyx's back was a hooded rider. As soon as Onyx in front of Pitch, the rider slid off her back, bowed slightly to Pitch (who only flicked his hand in acknowledgement,) and snapped his fingers. Onyx blew up into a pile of ashes. Pitch was heading too far into a whole new world of pain to care anymore. The figure pulled the hood of his black zip-up jacket back, revealing black hair, a pale, white face and grey eyes. "Hello Hell. It's been much too long." Pitch sighed, looking up at the seventeen year old immortal.

Hell stepped back and took a look around Pitch's lair with a worried expression, asking, "What happened to you? Actually, better question, who happened to you?"

"The Guardians. The_ Guardians _happened."

"Those insolent fools?! Seriously? I had no idea they could actually get their fat—never mind. Which one of those idiots kicked ya' down here again? I would been glad to send a few Guardians down to hell for you, I mean, you saved me and my brother's life, so I owe you whatever you wish."

Pitch's eyes brightened for a moment. "Yea, I'd like Jack _Frost, _Mother Nature, *****Solena Star and the Man in the Moon gone from the universe, but…if I have to pick one,"

Hell smiled; this was why he liked Pitch Black. He didn't call because he was a cry-baby and wanted help for something stupid, he saved lives at a few points in time and he was loyal when you needed an ally. "Jack Frost, then, I guess, if you could, rid this world of the rest of the Guardians. I know you can manage that, even so freshly out of your sister's domain. And I know that, because I was one of your many teachers." Pitch said, watching stray nightmare sand gather into minuscule horse-shaped nightmares. He saw Hell nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks again for saving us Pitch."

"Thanks for not being like Frost, Hell."

"Hey, I don't spread a season. I reign hell on Earth!"

Pitch smirked in the darkness after Hell disappeared in a burst of fire. The Guardians would never know what hit them until it ran them over.

* * *

**Anyone on who you might think Hell's sister and brother are? ****(I mean, brother is relatively easy, but sister might be hard.)**

***Solena Star is my OC, and she is the Sun (like MiM is the Moon), she is also the automatic Guardian of Light (she came into being already a Guardian) which means...she gives the Guardians (back) their centers and she also gave Earth the Northern Lights.**


	2. Hell on Earth

**So, this chapter is a _little_ short...believe me when I say I'm not that happy either. But all of the sudden, with school starting and all that, short chapters are about my limit now. Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise! By the way, some ROTG reviews said "...and the Tooth Fairy is pretty much useless." Which made me kinda mad, cause she is a bit under-portrayed in the movie; In the books she's a tiny bit...fiercer(?). So, in "Momento Vivere" and all of the "Aurora Borealis" series, Tooth will be more of a main, centric character.**

_**ENJOY!**_

_**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**_

* * *

**_(Takeno _**and _**Alice Lethia Emmeranne**__**Aisling.**.._This one's for you both, because you, **_Takeno,_** reviewed first and _**Alice Lethia Emmeranne Aisling,**_ you have so much enthusiasm about this story that you also get a dedication! Thank YOU ALL!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Hell on Earth**

"I still say you're either the biggest _idiot_ or the biggest _medical miracle_ in the Universe, Jack." Bunny commented as he picked up stray sticks and rocks in his decimated warren. Jack Frost laughed, shrugging in a "tell-me-something-I-don't-know" kind of way as he used the southern wind to gather more leaves and branches charred by fire. Meanwhile, a little ways away from Bunny and Jack, North and Sandy were trying to figure out what had happened at the lake with human-Jack and his blue Aurora while clearing the egg meadow of broken shells. (After much arguing, they agreed to disagree on a number of things about this particular event, one being that Jack should've died, but somehow the moon and his Aurora brought Jack back. How, though?)

Tooth was moving debris away from the tunnels. As she shifted a burnt log and a few vines away from the entrance to one of the Australian sub-tunnels, she silently chanted, "Pitch Black is going to pay; Pitch Black is going to die" in her head. The poor mini-fairies around the world unfortunately had to hear their mother chant this over and over and over in her head because they were connected telepathically.

That was when a tongue of flames spurted out of the tunnel on her left, sending the fairy(s) back to hovering near the edge of the tunnel's row. A hissed laugh echoed creepily from the tunnel that had shot out flames. "He-Hello?" Tooth called nervously, clenching her fists for a fight. She flew backwards a few inches in fear, when suddenly a cold hand was on her shoulder. Jack was with her; she didn't have to fight alone!

In a whirlwind of sparks, Hell exploded into appearance at the mouth of the tunnel. Just before he attacked, Jack heard Hell say, "Hope hell suits you Jackson."


	3. Hope and Fear

**Okay, this is a long chapter...and I hope it is a long AND good chapter. I had fun writing this one! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! You're back! **

Jack: Hey, great, did I die yet?

**Me: You seriously don't die in every single fanfiction story about you! And why would I tell you if you die or not? **

**_Disclaimer: Um...it involves him, to a certain degree? _**

* * *

**Dedication: _(There will be no dedication today because no one else review...probably, well, partially because CH.2 is so short.)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Hope and Fear**

Jack shoved Tooth off the edge and she caught herself before she free-fell to the ground. He felt his magic surge through his staff; his mind was incredibly clear. Jack sent a surge of snow towards one of the sub-tunnels, hoping to find out who was there. He spotted the grey eyes as Hell blinked once, and then disappeared. Jack took a deep breath in fear as the eyes suddenly glowed from the tunnel right above him (a sub-tunnel to Hong Kong Island.) His eyes flashed, sparking dangerously and the staff of winter began to glimmer and glow, shining like a beacon of hope.

The boy of frost concentrated on one thing: Protect. And a wall of ice roared out of the Earth, stopping Bunny, Sandy, North and Tooth from helping him (Tooth had been shoved away by the wind.) The cerulean color in Jack Frost's eyes burned white. The South and East winds around him gently drifted toward the tunnels directly above Jack. Then Hell came into view with a whirlwind of sparks from the Hong Kong Island tunnel with waves of pain rolling off his finger tips. Hell not only could command any inferno, but also anything that could possibly make someone's life a literal hell. Jack almost doubled over as the wave of pain hit him and the light in his eyes faltered for a second, but he fought back regardless. He let the temperature drop steadily into the negatives and the wall of ice curved, encasing Hell and Jack inside a winter dome.

The other four Guardians couldn't even try to break the thick, blue ice. Even with swords, wings, sand whips and boomerangs. "JACK! Jack, let us in!" Bunny shouted, kicking the ice in frustration. Inside the dome, there appeared to be a series of red and white blasts of light. Then, out of the blue, it broke.

The ice barrier collapsed into a million little ice shards the glittered like many, many diamonds on the ground, revealing Jack Frost holding his staff like a sword to Hell's face. Hell had summoned four fire spirits but they had been frozen and frost still grew on them. Hell was melting any snow or ice that got close to him and Jack was fidgeting with the heat from the fires of Hell; fire and ice, being in close proximity to each other wasn't exactly comfortable.

The ice pieces rose around the two in columns when Hell fired a shadow at the Guardians of Childhood and Jack flicked his hand toward them. The ice shards (thousands of them) flew as one, meeting the darkness in mid-air and then the ice and shadow were no more than dust. The glow from Jack's eyes was mirrored in Hell's, whose eyes shone a deadly, steely grey. "Who. Are. You." Jack demanded. Hell rose into the air and with one point of his hand, his fire spirits unfroze instantly. Even Sandy felt unnerved by the power "the stranger" had.

"My name is Hell, and I'm here to make your life…just that." Hell stared at Bunny, then Jack. He held his right hand firmly out to his side as a hot, dry wind began to blow, whipping through his hair and ruffling the grass in waves. A burst of embers collected in Hell's hand, forming a trident. The trident blazed with ancient light, not good, not bad, simply power. It just depended on whose hands the trident was in. The blaze shifted from the trident's top and bottom like burning coals and at times the three tips of it would burst into flames. "It is, after all, what I do best." Hell whispered. His lips quirked up in a smile.

The trident swung so fast that the figure of it blurred as it cut through the air. It left three pencil-thin lines of red on Jack Frost's face, starting from his right temple to his left cheek. Jack raised a hand to his face as his fellow Guardians gasped behind him; the cuts were shallow but they burned with a hard, harsh fire. Before the burning from his face or Hell's fire could completely neutralize his power Jack threw a snowball at the Spirit of Hell (literally, his name tells all,) as hard as he could. The snowball made Hell shoot backwards into the Scotland country sub-tunnel.

Jack Frost dropped to his knees on the burned, soaked earth with both hands over his cheek and forehead. His staff was on the ground beside him. "_I will not cry out. I will not show how much it hurts. I will not give into to fear or pain. That is how I have lived for 300 years and I will not do any different now."_ Jack Frost thought to himself, his brain reverting to the reptilian-brain part of him which unfortunately included the 'I am forever alone' mantra embedded in his mind from 300 years of solitude.

Filled with the strong urge to do nothing but end this where it stood, Tooth shot off into the Scotland tunnel without looking back. Sandy wasn't far behind her. North and Bunny combined forces, North occupying the four fire spirits (he later could not recall how,) while Bunny raced to the dye river. Within a matter of seconds he had a small ditch running from the dye river, only seventeen feet away, into the valley and beside North. "North! Give 'em a bath!" Bunny shouted, running back to North as dye began to flow past him and pool at the end of the ditch. North, his beard smoking, stepped back into the ditch with no second thoughts about cloths etc. Two of the fire spirits followed North and as North had planned, they stepped into the dye pool as he leapt backward again (this time out of the dye) and ran away from them. The spirits weren't able to take being in something wet and both fell into the dye, melting like the Wicked Witch of the West (minus the green goo.) Bunny meanwhile, grabbed two sticks on the ground, using them to knock out and trip the other fire spirits into the dye pool where they disappeared into swirly colors.

Jack's glow stopped entirely and the ice, frost and snow retracted into him as he gripped the grass with hands that had blood on them. _HIS_ blood on them. Blood that burned like ice, blood that felt like poison to his cool touch. "Jack!?" Bunny asked loudly, not taking the time to civilly walk to his friend's side and instead bounding hurriedly over with North right on his tail. Jack shook his head slightly with a small breath of air, and then turned his head away from them. "Jack…" North tried again, this time picking up the staff of Winter and holding it out for Jack. After a moment of hesitation, Jack took his staff in his left hand, his head inclining a little to just barely gaze at them. "It was the fire, winter and cold, well they don't mix well with heat. So he burned me with fire; I burned him with ice."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE Alert

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE Alert! **_

** Sorry to all fans of the _"Aurora Borealis"_ series for no chapter updates in quite a while. I know this probably tricked you into thinking there was a new chapter...but no. I was going to update this Friday and/or this weekend (of September 13-15, 2013) but then...well, I get a basement full of squishy carpets and water during the "50 to 100 year flood of Colorado"; And there are many places near me that got much worse. So...I guess I'll see when I can update an entire chapter for this story! **


	5. Louder Than Thunder

**So, despite flooding in Colorado, I have managed to (read: quickly) type out the last two chapters of "Momento Vivere"! To all others in the world suffering through much worse than I, I don't at all mean to sound whiny. Thank you all the wonderful readers! You are all Guardians.**

Jack: Rain rain GO AWAY,_ seriously_, it's time for a SNOW DAY!

**_Disclaimer: I couldn't agree more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go say other writer's disclaimers..._**

**Me: Disclaimer? Nice? Polite?**

_**Disclaimer: I heard that!**_

_(door slams)_

Jamie: Weirdness...

* * *

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to _**Takeno**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Louder Than Thunder**

Tooth and Sandy flew through so many tunnels they lost track of where they were, how they got there and occasionally each other. Sandy kept having the ominous feeling that they were a little bit lost as he followed Hell's laughter and the sound of Tooth's wings deeper and deeper into the darkness. Suddenly with an echoing cackle, Hell disappeared in a blast of sparks, causing a wall next to Sandy to crumble to the ground. Tooth clenched her mouth shut; They were at a improvised entrance to Pitch's lair. "Oh, visitors. Welcome Guardians; Finally here to do me in?" Pitch's weary voice came from behind them, then with a faint rustle, in front of them.

* * *

_(**Back at the warren…**)_"Pitch just had _HAD_ to make his entrance a big one, didn't he?" Bunny asked angrily, still crouching next to Jack. Jack was looking at the ground, not bothering to brush his white bangs away from his eyes. North looked at Jack with a frown, then answered, "Well, Bunny, he's Pitch."

"_Pitch, _is a drama queen and an absolute diva personified in an evil minded person of incredibly dark power." Jack stated flatly. North and Bunny looked at him, surprised that after a while of being silent Jack had (actually) spoken. Bunny had to wonder what the heck had happened to make Jack revert to his silent, broken, 300 years alone self. All the Easter spirit knew was that he didn't like it, or any of what happened, at all.

* * *

**_(…and at Pitch's lair…)_**Hell whirled into appearance, taking Tooth into a ferocious battle within seconds and Sandy pinned Pitch down on the black, stone ground. "Hey!" Pitch yelled, the dreamsand burning his skin. Hell saw them and stopped fighting a second to long, giving Tooth the upper hand in their fight. It was all chaos after that, and somewhere in the middle, Sandy and Tooth switched enemies so Tooth fought Pitch and Sandy fought Hell.

Sandy got Hell in a headlock ("How the heck…" Tooth wondered in her head,) and Pitch and Tooth fought for a few minute after Hell was subdued before Tooth was holding Pitch's own dagger at his throat. Silence; multiple pairs of orange eyes watched from the shadows and more joined them as the nightmare army recreated itself from their master's fear, and the Guardians. "Do it." Pitch gulped, and the fairy did not hesitate to drive the blade home. Hell's scream was louder than thunder, "NOOOOOO! PITCH!" Sandy tried half-heartedly to fight Hell and keep him 'down'. So quiet and so very quick were Pitch's last words, that had Tooth been farther away, she would have missed them.

"Tell Jack, t-tell him, do not fall, do not give up…hope. Please, please don't-do not hurt Hell…plea…" The King of Nightmares choked on his own words, and he whispered one final thing as the last breath left his lungs. "Remember, to…live."

"I-I just…just I…" She could not finish her sentence. She had just killed a living breathing being, a friend, pariah, mentor, protector, mentor and father. And in the process, the demon in side us all, came out in Tooth and it had hurt a child. Hell, however evil, was 17 and still, in many ways, a child.

* * *

**Bye Pitch. Shoot, even I'M sad now...and he is Pitch of all people!**


	6. Remember to Live

**Well, here is the final chapter of "Momento Vivere"...but, only the end of the second story of the eight story series that is "Aurora Borealis". ****By the way...I will put a dedication for this chapter is I get a reveiw for the previous chapter(s) like chapter 4 for example.**

**ENJOY!**

**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**

* * *

**This is the TRANSLATION CHAPTER for _Momento Vivere_! (Simply: _Momento Vivere_ means...read chapter 5 title...)**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Remember to Live**

Hell tore himself from the sandman's grasp, not bothering with magic, and simply running to his friend and mentor's side. Tooth backed up slowly in shock, as she saw a single tear trail down Hell's face and he gripped Pitch's black robe like it was the only thing real in the world. Tooth was disgusted with herself. It wasn't her, killing something while they were down. She had seen his memories, all of them, in the span of time it took Pitch to die.

Hell did nothing to the two Guardians. His head was bowed and tears still rushed from his eyes. Now, he had no one to care about him in this world. His family was in Death's domain. He had no memories of a human family, so Pitch had been a father figure.

As Tooth watched Hell's agony over Pitch's death with a kind of reverie, the Guardian of Dreams floated over to a wall, the only wall with light on it. He scratched something into the wall. _"Ex umbra in solem." _From shadow into light.

All Tooth and Sandy did to find their way back to the warren was follow the path of destruction. Well, Sandy guided Tooth back, because the only thing the fairy could see was the dagger, Pitch's dagger, in her hands. North, Bunny and Jack (standing by now) all looked up as their fellow Guardians flew out of the Africa tunnel, which was accidentally connected by debris so the Scotland tunnel. No one asked what happened as Tooth handed the black-bladed dagger to Jack Frost. His mouth fell open; the winter spirit knew who it belonged to. He glanced at Sandy, who was holding a non-mathematical equation above his head. Tooth + (dagger) = Pitchwith and 'X' through Pitch's picture. Jack nodded. Then Sandy wrote "Hell" in dreamsand.

"Hell? That's who we were fighting?" Bunny asked him. The sandman nodded grimly. Jack put the dagger in his hoodie pocket.

"Great." Bunny said.

"Pitch is dead, but in his place is something potentially far worse." North sighed. The old toymaker looked defeated. Suddenly the determined glint was back and Jack tapped his staff on the earth.

"Hey, what is this?! We are the Guardians of Childhood! We've fought darkness together, we've saved the world with AWESOMNESS together! So why would any of you, any of us, think that together , we can't do it again? Come on guys! This, this is what we were born for!" Jack looked each of the other Guardians in the eyes. "This is our life." He whispered.

"You're right Jack, we can do this!" Tooth straightened and smoothed her feathers down, then continued, "Pitch's last words…they were 'Tell Jack, do not fall, do not give up hope and remember to live' and, well, none of which sound exactly promising."

Jack Frost just smiled dramatically. "Right, I'll keep that in mind. Now who's up for some hellion catching?"

"Ha ha, funny Jack, real funny." North laughed heartily at the pun.

Bunny was looking overly happy about what Jack said, so much that Jack felt the sincere need to add, "And I don't mean me!"

"Dang it."

* * *

**(Continued in **_**"Aurora Borealis: Para Bellum"**_**)**

* * *

**Sorry folks, I fear I cannot say those famous ending lines for all stories old and new quite yet. They will only be said in the 7th installment of "Aurora Borealis: Surgam".**

***But, on the happier side of things, I shall see you all hopefully soon in "Para Bellum"!**


End file.
